Universal Disciple
Bio of the Universal Disciple Lorenzo Hamlin is a positive independent hip hop and rap artist that's upcoming, whose been making his mark since 1998. He's a positive rapper who goes by the name Universal Disciple. Lorenzo Hamlin was born in Patterson, Newark New Jersey on August 24, 1979. He was the third child his mother Elizabeth Hamlin gave birth to ; she had five children altogether. Although Lorenzo had a mother and father he had to grow up with them not taking an active parental role in his life. Both his parent's dealt with substance abuse, which made it difficult to raise the children they bore into this world. So as a 5-year-old child he was sent to a foster home, along with his other siblings. Painfully adapting to being around another family, Lorenzo had to readjust himself to a new home in another area in Newark, NJ. To be continued - Stay tuned, more info to come. All Mixtape Releases by Universal Disciple * Faithful Steps - All tracks Produced by Lorenzo Hamlin - Release date - 2011 * I am light - All tracks produced by Lorenzo Hamlin - Release date - 2011 * Untold Scriptures - All tracks produced by Lorenzo Hamlin - Release date - 2013 * Tao of the Disciple - All tracks Produced by Lorenzo Hamlin - Release date - 2013 * God's Rising Son - All tracks produced by Lorenzo Hamlin - Release date - 2013 * Carrying the cross - All tracks produced by Lorenzo Hamlin - Release date - 2013 * Painful Sacrifices - All tracks produced by Lorenzo Hamlin - Release date - 2014 Greatest Hits Released by Universal Disciple Mixtape 1 - Faithful steps - * Strong * Game * Jesus * More Pain Mixtaep 2 - I am light - * See Through * Planet Earth * Crash Mixtape 3 - Untold Scriptures - * Ultimate Disciple * War * Reaching Mixtape 4 - Tao of the Disciple * Mission * Hell on earth (Remix) Feat.. Lik * Deadly Venom * This Game Mixtape 5 - God's Rising Son * The Future * Storms & Rain * God's Rising Son Mixtape 6 - Carrying the Cross * Hero is Here * Won't stop rising * Truth Mixtape 7 - Painful Sacrifices * Feeling Alone * The Fame * I fight back * Succeed Universal Disciple Record labels. * UD Records * Disciple Records * UD Entertainmen universaldisciple26.jpg|Mixtape 6 - Carrying the cross|link=http://www.cdbaby.com/cd/universaldisciple26|linktext=Download Now for $2.99 universaldisciple27.jpg|Mixtape 7 - Painful Sacrifices|link=http://www.cdbaby.com/cd/universaldisciple27|linktext=Download Now for $2.99 universaldisciple25.jpg|Mixtape 5 - God's Rising son|link=http://www.cdbaby.com/cd/universaldisciple25|linktext=Download Now for $2.99 universaldisciple24.jpg|Mixtape 4 - Tao of the Disciple|link=http://www.cdbaby.com/cd/universaldisciple24|linktext=Download Now for $3.99 Universaldisciple23.jpg|Mixtape 3 - Untold Scriptures|link=http://www.cdbaby.com/cd/universaldisciple23|linktext=$3.99 Universaldisciple22.jpg|Mixtape 2 - I am light|link=http://www.cdbaby.com/cd/universaldisciple22|linktext=$4.99 Universaldisciple2.jpg|Mixtape 1 - Faithful Steps|link=http://www.cdbaby.com/cd/universaldisciple2|linktext=$4.99 t Category:Positive rap, Hip hop, Gospel rap, Christian rap, rap, Praise, Conscious rap, Poetry, Category:Kirk Franklin, Nas, kanye west, Krs One, Mary Mary, Category:K rino, Bible, Scriptures, Holy, Spiritual, Meditation, Ressurection, Jesus, God, Category:Church, Temple, Prayer, Fasting, Humble, Rapture Category:Universal Disciple